


Molded By The Elements

by Doodling_Dork3562



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff only neighborhood (don’t have the heart for smut😂), M/M, Rated For Violence, Supernatural Elements, and Crowley’s potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodling_Dork3562/pseuds/Doodling_Dork3562
Summary: Crowley, a fire elemental, takes up the role of an engineer and medic. Watching from a distance, he had taken a liking to Aziraphale, an air elemental, who is training to pilot.What happens when Crowley finally gets his chance to talk with him face to face?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ancient souls in shining armours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241730) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> The first time actually having myself sit down and write a longer fanfiction! This is my first chapter, I'm hoping to make multiple chapters, but wanted to see how the first chapter would do! So, let me know in the comment section whether you would like to see more added on to this! 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy! :]  
> (Shoutout to my friend who has agreed to be my editor with this, Tina! It helps a ton!)

In the crazy world they lived in, things didn't tend to mix or make sense in any way, shape or form. Seeing as the day the Kaijus emerged and opened a rift in the Pacific Ocean, a wave of not only ginormous monsters emerged, but a wave made up of all four of the forces of the elements together. Quickly sweeping over the Earth’s surface. 

Although, they seemed to be a little picky when it came to their hosts. Fire, Water, Air, and Earth all chose their vessels based on temperaments. Nothing could change it. If you were more grounded, you were earth elemental. If you were more hot-headed, a fire elemental. It all depends on where you were on the spectrum. 

The Kaijus paved the way for the idea to build Jaegers. Also known as ”the giant robots that fight the never-ending battle”. They had never been fully stopped. Even if you did win the battle, another would be back soon enough, knocking at your door to challenge you yet again. 

They could never have a moment of true peace of mind. Even when there wasn't a problem, a part of your brain was wondering when the next attack would hit. It was like a shadow constantly lurking in your head. You can touch it, but when it came to getting rid of it, it was nearly impossible. 

Believe it or not, Crowley had wanted to be a pilot, when he got word of the program they were forming. However, multiple things seemed to prevent him from ever pursuing the dream. Stuff like his huge amount of PTSD he had from a previous Kaiju attack that he just so happened to get caught in the middle of. But mostly, it was the fact that if he ever did drift, his co-pilot would be able to gaze into nearly every corner of his mind.  
Whether he wanted to share his thoughts or not. That fact alone was enough to stop Crowley. 

Heaven was the place where they stored all the Jaegers and heavy machinery, and where the angel’s bunkers were located. Otherwise known as the people who piloted the Jaegers. Crowley couldn't help his urge to need to fight against the traumatic situation somehow, so that landed him in Hell. Also home to the engineers and their bunkers.

It was really only called that because of the multiple flights of stairs it took to get down there, and the fact that the lights were never quite bright enough for anyone who went through. Crowley was the exception. His rare genetic disorder left him with the oddest and most sensitive eyes nobody would ever ask for. 

”’s this some kind of twisted joke? Because ’m not in the mood right now.” 

Crowley shielded his eyes as his sunglasses had left their usual spot on his nightstand and were missing. He wouldn't put it over Hastur nor Ligur to steal them. Sighing, he tugged his welding goggles off their shelf. Same thing really. He was one of the youngest in the program at nineteen years old but was great at what he did. 

As he finished adjusting the goggles, he smirked, opening up his laptop to his folder full of projects which he hoped he could someday apply to a Jaeger. He was particularly excited about the newest models that had been shipped in. He was also interested in the pilot. 

His smile could challenge any lightbulb, and his ice-blue eyes stood out against his platinum blonde waves of hair. Circle-shaped lenses were worn whenever Crowley saw him. He was definitely nerdier and shorter than Crowley. Not the kind of person who you would think he’d hang around. Nevertheless, he was still head over heels for that angel, which he was the walking definition of. 

He raced towards the Shatterdome to check all the bots both out of curiosity and obligation. Needed to make sure that everything was 100% and nothing was broken or missing. Hastur and Ligur had stolen pieces before. The joke became a lot less funny when their boss figured out though.  
Maybe that is why he was one of their favorites. He just shut up and did his job. 

He was scanning Celestial Messenger, their newest Jaeger. Statistics flooded Crowley’s screen as the diagnostic examination began. 

”Wow. Look who's not just a pretty piece of armor.” He'd never seen a Jaeger with stats as good as the ones he was staring at on his screen.

”Amazing. The hyper-torque drivers are off the charts! 45 engine blocks per muscle strand! The increase in locomotion on this is ridiculous for a Mark 3!” A chuckle behind him caused him to jump, hitting his computer screen with his hand.  
Wincing, Crowley whipped his head around to be met with those icy-blue eyes. 

”Are tests really that fun, or do you just like what you are seeing?” Crowley rolled his eyes and smiled softly, threading fingers through fiery red curls.

”I’m definitely seeing, still working on believing though.” Giving a slow nod, he smiled that crooked grin of his. 

”I take you're the main engineer, Crowley, everyone talks about?” He gave a slight nod, glancing at the piece of machinery that towered next to them. 

”It would be so easy to put upgrades on this model. Especially with the statistics it has. The only issue would be budgeting. If I could even increase the stats even more? Man, she would be a force to be reckoned with.” Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, looking at Crowley as he talked to himself. He meant to come off easy but in the end, he just said it. 

”Why don't you try some of the pre-drift testing? See if your compatible to actually pilot one?” Crowley tensed as he felt the angel’s fixed gaze on him. He wanted to say something. Anything, just to get him out of this situation. Instead, he got a small huff from the Angel, as his mouth had apparently stopped working. 

”There are sparring lessons tomorrow afternoon. Crowley, for my sake and yours, show up. You’ll never know your full potential if you keep sitting on the sidelines. Take a shot at it. Ask for Aziraphale when you get there.” 

The door slammed shut and Crowley was stuck. Mouth agape, his mind still processing what had happened. He wanted to see Crowley, and there was no getting out of it. That Angel could see through his disguise without even trying. Looks like he was going to make an appearance tomorrow. Sighing and saving his work, the words replayed in his head like a broken record. 

“Take a shot at it.”


	2. Polar Opposites Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley, now forced to sign up for pre-drift tests, pairs up with Aziraphale for a quick spar. Things don't go quite as intended for Crowley nor Aziraphale.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (was fighting through this at the halfway point but finally got Chapter 2 finished up! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for all the support this has gotten! Can’t believe all the encouragement I got from you all! 
> 
> Onto Chapter 2!)

Crowley had been sitting on his bed for the past hour with his head in his hands, groaning and throwing in the occasional curse word. Just to spice things up a little bit.

Not only had he been fighting with his own thoughts, Hastur and Ligur had taken this as an opportunity to taunt Crowley. Each time he had dared to step out of his bunker, he was assaulted with the other two ridiculing him. Whether it was the bathroom, or just needing to get some fresh air, they never failed to make an appearance. 

This is what he got for even daring to allow himself to ever believe he could become a pilot one day. Opening his door, he was immediately met with Hastur and Ligur standing outside. These two are now challenging his shadow with how much they follow him around. 

The end of Hastur’s cigarette burned brightly, in the same way Crowley’s hair did when his anger levels spiked. Being the fire elemental he was, you could constantly see the bright glow of his heart through his black tank top. If you angered him enough, the pile of red curls on his head would transform itself into a live campfire.

Nobody enjoyed when that happened, but usually Crowley was able to channel his anger into his snarky comments, ensuring that it wouldn't happen too frequently. It was one thing to piss him off, but another to try and get Crowley to calm down when he was livid. 

”Bloody hell! Sod off guys! Where does a person have to go to get away from you two?! How long have you been- ya know what? I don't wanna know.” Pinching the bridge of his nose underneath his goggles, he exhaled deeply. Crowley was beginning to think that they were only pains in the ass when he was in their general vicinity. 

Hastur scoffed, glaring at Crowley, judgment lacing every detail of his face. Crowley already knew what was going to come out of his mouth in mere seconds, so he just braced himself for the mockery. Surprisingly, it is different from scolding yourself inside of your head. 

One of Crowley’s main hobbies. 

”So a demon like you is going to sign yourself up for pre-drifting tests? Have fun with that. Just know, Ligur and I won't be following in your footsteps.” Sighing, Crowley turned to Hastur. He was exhausted from the sleepless night he had endured. On top of that, he had to deal with these two idiots as well. 

For some reason last night, Crowley found the bunker’s ceiling patterns to be incredibly fascinating as he slipped deeper into his train of thought. Other people's thoughts may be whispers, but Crowley couldn't say the same about his.  
They were more like screams. The equivalent of someone screaming into a megaphone next to his bed. 

”Not exactly how I would say the situation played out, but sure. Judging by you two laughing at me for hours on end, I thought as much. Also, not only is that a good thing, but even if you did, you both are missing one of the crucial things a person needs to initiate the neural handshake.” Hastur narrowed his eyes, examining Crowley’s tired face as he slipped on his combat boots to go face his demise. 

”What would that be, genius?” Holding back a laugh, Crowley gazed up at him with his citrine eyes. 

”Brains.” Crowley dodged the still-lit cigarette thrown by Hastur as he snickered at his own joke. Jogging away from the scene, he didn't give that moment any more thought than it already had. Very little. 

He had always dreamt about this day - but never imagined that it would happen like this.  
\-----------------

After many flights of stairs and thoughts of backing out, he skidded to a halt at the Shatterdome. 

He saw the groups of angels crowding around one specific spot, giving Crowley all the knowledge he needed to have to know that place was the Kwoon Combat Room. 

Of course, the archangels were here, pairs already sparring together. That was the second nickname the pilots had been given, but only to the most commonly deployed pilots. Aziraphale was constantly in or around the Shatterdome, but because he was still in training, he was referred to as an ”angel”. 

Crowley looked straight ahead as he walked into the room, ditching his combat boots. No matter how much fire elementals were ridiculed by the pilots for their short tempers, he wasn't afraid of the stuck up pricks. They were all good looks and no brains. If they wanted to judge him, go ahead. 

Walking through the crowd, he slipped through people until he saw that head of disheveled wavy hair. He had never sparred before, but this room was known for amplifying the cadet's proficiency in combative situations. 

Let's pray to God it would do the same for him. He wasn't built like the other cadets were. He was lanky and lean. Aziraphale was currently going head to head with Gabriel, landing a couple good hits before grounding him. You could tell Aziraphale hit a sore spot on Gabriel, bruising not only his side but his ego. He could practically feel it radiating off him in waves. 

Catching sight of Crowley, he was tugged onto the mat. Soon enough, he was circling Aziraphale in a fighting stance. 

“Listen, angel. I don’t know-“

“Hush now. Just follow me. Try to pull your punches, Crowley. Keep your mind on me, and nothing else.” A punch quickly flew at his jaw which Crowley deflected easily, to both his and Aziraphale’s surprise. 

It went that way for the whole match. Crowley could see something in Aziraphale’s eyes as he deflected his advances on him. He couldn’t pinpoint it though. 

Punch, block. Kick, duck. It all felt too easy. He was pacing him. Blocking each move he threw at him. Swiping his leg at Crowley’s legs, Aziraphale swept his feet out from under him, landing Crowley flat on the mat. Sitting up, Crowley rubbed his back.

“Ow. Zero to one, ‘Ziraphale.” Aziraphale laughed, holding out a hand for Crowley, which he graciously took as the angel stared at him in awe, a crooked grin on his face. 

Feeling self-conscious, Crowley visually scanned himself. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just him. 

“What are you looking at, Angel? Hello? ’Ziraphale?” Aziraphale threw back on his shoes as he was overcome with excitement. He had never fought like that, and he wasn’t going easy on him. His boss needed to know. Immediately. Though she usually predicts events very well. 

“What I'm looking at dear boy, is my future co-pilot.” Racing out of the room, Crowley was left standing alone, angels whispering to each other as Crowley’s mind clouded with confusion of the prior events. Furrowing his brows, Crowley whispered to himself. 

”There is no way. No way.....” Trailing off, it was becoming harder and harder to convince himself that their sparring, which was more like an aggressive dance as neither could land a hit, didn't just prove that not only was he now a cadet, but could possibly be drift-compatible with the complete opposite version of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Love getting feedback from you guys!❤️
> 
> Chapter 3 may be a little late bc of my play. I'll be starting performance this week so it may take a little longer for me to get to it. Thank you so much for your understanding!💕


	3. Challenge of the Elements (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley faces an unwanted rival and is starting to learn what people he can and can’t trust. For various reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of two parts....schedule has been busy lately but wrote this down in my spare time. A scene that I’ve wanted to write for a while. Enjoy!

Crowley must have sat contemplating what had happened on the floor of the K-Combat Room for a while, because both Archangels and Angels started leaving, except for a very unhappy one. Gabriel. As soon as everyone was gone, Crowley was shoved back onto the fighting mat. Gabriel swinging full force directly at Crowley.

“What the hell,Gabriel?! At least pull your punches!” 

Crowley grit his teeth as a fist collided with his eye and the area surrounding it. The sound of bone on bone was not pretty. Glancing over Gabriel’s shoulder, he saw something that could save himself. A security camera. Crowley now made a brave decision, and that was to keep his hands to himself. He wouldn’t be the one getting in trouble for fighting if he didn’t counter. 

Even if it was out of self defense.

However, he was signing up to get his ass kicked, and was bound to experience the overpowering amount of pain and pure blood thirst that practically radiated from the muscular Archangel. 

This was like asking a broomstick to fight a sofa. His chances weren’t looking very hopeful right now.

One of the worst things about being a demon is that you don’t get the benefit of the doubt most of the time. He knew that if the camera’s footage was deleted, Gabriel would throw him under the bus with that forced, perfect smile of his plastered on his face. 

Not a single drop of remorse in that man’s entire being. Plenty of unbridled ego, though.

The rest was a blur. Kicks to his midsection, more punching. Before he knew it, he was lying down on the mat, breathing heavily. Blood dripped from his nose, leaving red droplets next to himself. The sickening smell of copper filling the air. Gabriel’s hand grabbed a fistful of Crowley’s red locks, and forced him to look upwards into violet colored eyes.

“You are a demon. From hell. I’m the Archangel Gabriel, from Heaven. I’m also a person who will not let myself be cast out because of you.” Crowley coughed harshly, glaring up at Gabriel.

“I don’t care if you’re an archangel. You’re still a jerk. You’re just pissed off that Aziraphale is better than you ever will be.” Crowley was thrown harshly back down onto the mat, chest glowing brighter. Oh no. Not now. Gabriel had a leg drawn back, ready to strike. Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, which was his way of preparing himself as much as he could, though not very efficient, for the blow to land wherever he was aiming for on his body. Looks like someone else had a different idea. 

He was - floating? At least four feet above the ground below him. He didn’t know whether to scream or smile. He had never really planned for something like this. Apparently, neither had Gabriel as he wore an look of extreme confusion. Drawn quickly backwards, Crowley let out a small yelp. He ended up being flush against the other’s chest in a protective hug. Bowing his head, he let it fall on his shoulder, a hand promptly placed gently on the back of his head, letting him know he was safe.

“Back off, Gabriel. We shouldn’t be doing this. Obviously.” Aziraphale. Grunting, Gabriel went to the door to try and leave, only to be dragged back against his will.

“I’m not finished with you yet. Can you at least give me the respect to finish a sentence for once in my life?!” Aziraphale’s voice was monotonous and practically dripped with anger. It wasn’t the bright and chipper one he had grown used to. This was completely different. Raising him up higher, he slammed Gabriel down onto the mat. 

“Leave now or I’ll go straight to the boss, and this will be on your permanent record. Don’t want your perfect reputation tarnished, do you?” Crowley could only imagine the look of horror on the man’s face. His reputation was one thing he took pride in. Even though he never brought it up, Aziraphale’s reputation could definitely challenge Gabriel’s when it came down to behavioral issues. 

Reluctantly, Gabriel left, shooting a death like glare at the pair, only to leave behind a panicky Aziraphale, shaking him as he firmly gripped his shoulders. Back to normal. Swiping under Crowley’s nose, he widened his eyes. 

“Blood?!” Crowley groaned, that being his ‘yes’ at the moment. Crowley looked at him, for the first time, without his goggles or sunglasses. 

“I don’t really care if you don’t wanna he-“ Aziraphale furrowed his brows as he looked sternly at Crowley. 

“I’m your friend! Of course, I care!” Mustering up a laugh, Crowley let his eyelids fall shut. However, Aziraphale didn’t find it very funny.

“You’ve kinda only have known me for two full days, Angel.” Crowley wished he say what he actually was thinking. Thank you. I’m an idiot. You care about me more than people who have known me for years do. 

He was a literal angel. Always there we you need them the most, and willing to take on people who are bigger than he is.

“Yet you still call me that. Is it so wrong for me to want to save you? Just stop being difficult, and let me fix it.” Crowley groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“Fine, angel. You do that. Though, just so you know, I’m seeing stars right now. I have a very painful feeling something is off.” The dark spots grew larger and larger, until it was the only thing he saw. The last thing he remembered was his head hanging loosely as he lost consciousness. 

But mostly, Aziraphale calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to injure Crowley, but you’ll get some quieter bonding time between them in the oncoming chapters. Along with use of their elements and the powers the pair possesses.😋✍🏼
> 
> Thank you for your patience and all the attention this fic is getting!🤯💕


	4. Challenge of the Elements (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale takes up the job of being Crowley’s doctor as he deals with the aftermath of his fight with Gabriel.  
> Crowley isn't even sure if he'll recall what happened.
> 
> And Aziraphale hopes to God herself that he doesn't remember him using his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive! I've been fighting with my schedule and sickness lately (’tis the season....) and though i’m still under the weather, I wanted to write about the bois.  
> So through exhausting coughing fits and sniffles, a new chapter is born!  
> Thank you so much for bearing with me!  
> Back to the story!

Aziraphale had to drag Crowley back to his bunker from the K-Combat Room without looking suspicious, but this was everything but. One of the angels dragging a limp engineer in the mostly empty Shatterdome. He says that because it was empty, at least if you didn't count Crowley and himself. The only people who were witnessing their circumstances were the Jaegers that towered next to them. It wasn't too far off from what you see in horror movies. 

”Oh God, why do you have to be so lanky?” Not only did Crowley have a good 4 inches on him, making Aziraphale come up to his ear when standing next to him, but he also had the longest limbs a person could possibly possess. 

Situated in his bottom bunk, Crowley was 100% unconscious. As long as he was in this vulnerable state, he was keeping a close eye on Crowley. Just in case Gabriel got any more ideas, which doesn't happen often. 

He was a grade A jerk, and though that isn’t the nicest thing to say, Aziraphale had much worse words to describe the man. The end of day 1, Aziraphale had taken up pacing as he watched Crowley’s calm face. His red curls stuck to his forehead from his sweat and the damp washcloth placed gently on his head. He had gone into a trance-like state watching Crowley's chest rise and fall rhythmically. His breaths were shallow, but he was breathing. That was all that mattered to Aziraphale.

He couldn’t help but notice the soft glow that came from his chest, where his heart was, trapped by what was his ribcage. 

Crowley's face looked almost calm, as he laid still on the bottom bunk. His counterpart right now was the opposite. He was fretting, not sure what the next step he should take was. It wasn't like he could just dump Crowley here and leave.  
\---

Day 2, he had resorting to begging. Praying for him to wake up. Just like most times, he got no answers or signals that he had been heard. 

Until Crowley, sputtering, jolted up in the bed, only to regret it as pain shot through his abdomen. Aziraphale helped Crowley lay himself back down slowly as Crowley peered around at his surroundings, stopping abruptly at the feeling of water falling upon his face, only to realize it was Aziraphale, crying as he watched him. Crowley's pupils narrowed as he furrowed his brows. 

“How long was I out? Probably not that-“ Aziraphale, voice quiet, interrupted the man.

”A little more than a day. I was getting desperate. I didn't think you were going to wake up. I-I thought I had lost you.” Crowley felt guilt tear him up inside. He would've yelled at himself to wake up if he knew he was inflicting harm upon the Angel.

”Hey, Angel? Look, i’m alive and mostly well. You can feel my heartbeat if you need evidence that I am. I don’t imagine this is the most convenient of bonding exercises, huh?” Sighing, Aziraphale shook his head, allowing a small smirk to rest on his face, one of the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. 

”I would have to agree with you on that one, Crowley.” Gingerly scooting up the pillow he was laying on, he raised his eyebrows.

”I’m surprised that I remember what happened throughout the fight, ya know, with the blood loss and all,” Crowley’s eyes grew wide, pointing at Aziraphale.

”You. The floating. Please, for the sake of my sanity, tell me you are an air elemental.” Aziraphale shook his head slowly. 

”Ever heard of sub-elementals? That's what I am.  
An air SUB-elemental. I use air to help me accomplish different tasks, like gravity manipulation. I manipulate the air AROUND YOU to make you FLOAT. There is so much they don't tell you about elementals. Taboos. Myths. All of it.  
People don't believe in what they don't understand. And that's what sub-elementals are.

Sub-elementals are NOT FAKE. NOT MISTAKES. WE are just RARE and DIFFERENT. They don't like to admit it but we are the special ones. That is reason number one of why I don't go around flashing MY powers.

You know you can create a whole different ability when you combine powers? As long as both hosts are willing, of course. Didn't know that did you? Speaking of using powers, what kind of an elemental are you? Never seen your powers before.” Quietly, Crowley’s eyes met Aziraphale’s as he spoke.

”Fire?” Aziraphale quirked a brow and chuckled. 

”What? Aren't you sure?” Crowley shrugged and exhaled loudly. 

”I guess. I never really USE IT. I mean-” Crowley gestured to his glowing chest. Aziraphale hummed as he propped his head up on one hand, gazing at Crowley curiously.

”Maybe, it’s trying to TELL YOU something. Ever thought about it like that?Use your powers, Crowley.” Crowley darted his eyes to his hands, Aziraphale’s face, then back to his hands again.

”Ang-” Aziraphale gently placed a hand on his shoulder, a gave a small nod. Breathing out, Crowley put his hands across from each other. Letting his power flow, he waited for fire to flow freely from his fingertips. His heart glowed bright, and sparks flew. Lightning zapped between Crowley's hands, powerful enough to make the light in Aziraphale’s bunker blink on and off, steadily going back to normal as Crowley stopped it as quickly as he started. Curiosity peaked, Crowley stared at the wall as he attempted to wrap his head around what he just did.

”A fire SUB-elemental...” Aziraphale, smiling brightly, glanced at Crowley. 

”I have to refresh your washcloth, and i’m glad you didn't fight back at this point, ” Opening the heavy door, he talked over his shoulder. ”He would have gotten his ass beat. Also, looks like you'll be extending your stay. Not only do you have to heal, but first, you must also learn to fight with the weapons you were BORN WITH. One of the most surprising things I've seen in my time here. That, and you aren't wearing your goggles.” Shutting the door, Crowley squeaked and covered his eyes with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try and update around the holidays as much as possible (we may be getting a co-creator as well...) 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


	5. The Dreams of the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks start to fly between the pair. In more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My creativity is particularly high currently but we will be seeing some affection between the pair in further chapters!
> 
> (comment any situation you would like to see the pair face as they face the feeling of love! I'd love your input!)
> 
> ~Bella

Aziraphale carefully took Crowley’s bandages off his torso, revealing an ugly bruise that spread from his stomach to his ribcage. That's what a hard kick will do to you. Especially when it was from Gabriel. His own special way of saying, “fuck you”. 

He was healing, though the yellow and dark blue mark on his torso said otherwise. The mixture of the two colors made him sick to his stomach. The yellow color wasn’t unlike the color of bile, which he might be throwing up if the appearance of that gets any worse. 

He started to watch Aziraphale, his eyes scanning him for anything that he should worry about. He couldn't wrap his head around why the boy had saved him from Gabriel that day. He slowly realized that Aziraphale had cast his gaze upwards, locking eyes with Crowley. Smiling softly, he observed his face. 

”You have pretty eyes.” Looking at Crowley’s confused expression and flushed face, he realized what had just came out of his mouth. He buried his face in his hands, as he profusely apologized. 

“Oh my-, I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have, I didn’t mean-“ Crowley placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright, Angel. I appreciate it. Man, I thought I got flustered easily.” Aziraphale shot him what was supposed to be a glare, but apparently he couldn’t be mad at him even if he wanted to be. 

“Good news. You don’t have to wear the bandages anymore. Bad news. Your powers.” Crowley looked at his hands as small bolts of lightning danced around his palms. Sighing, he looked at Aziraphale. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was helpless in this situation. 

“Angel, I have no CLUE what I’m doing! I don’t wanna hurt someone!” 

“You don’t know what you’re doing “yet”, Crowley. You won’t hurt anyone. I’m here to make sure that it doesn’t happen.” Crowley nodded slowly as he leaned back on the bed, fixing his gaze on Aziraphale. 

“Alright, Angel. I’m listening.” 

“Well, a good place to start is knowing how to control your temper. Your power can be LETHAL, Crowley. You are the only one who can change how powerful the voltage is. You are able to lightly shock, stun, or, god forbid, kill somebody. Lightning is not an easy element to control.” Crowley huffed in anger.

“OH, FANTASTIC!” Of course, Crowley was gifted with the difficult power to control. It would be easier if he wasn’t as temperamental as he was, but of course. He was a hot-head. It wasn’t a secret to anyone. 

“Let’s try something.” Standing up, Crowley was going to ask what “something” was, until he got enveloped in a hug from Aziraphale. He felt himself relax in his grip, and watched the bolts of lightning disappear slowly as his entire being relaxed. It was nice. Like being hugged by a teddy bear. Now that he thought about it, Aziraphale and a teddy bear had a lot in common. 

“Well. That is one way to stop my powers. If you hadn’t taken care of me, I probably wouldn’t be as trusting in this situation.” It was when Aziraphale backed away, and smiled that bright, crooked smile at him, he felt something in his chest tighten and saw his heart glow brightly. 

‘Oh, DON’T YOU DARE.’ 

The feeling persisted as Aziraphale made some kinda gesture and left the bunker. He didn’t exactly hear what it was, but knew he was being talked to. He was too preoccupied with his internal war.

“I think I have a crush...”  
‘YOU CAN’T, CROWLEY!’  
“I’m aware of what this, and it’s only going to get worse.”  
‘Is it lo-‘  
“FOUR LETTER WORDS. It’s just a silly crush, Crowley.”  
‘Why the hell am I talking in third person?’

Groaning, he looked up at the ceiling. It was a compliment and a hug, for God’s sake. That was enough to make Aziraphale sweep Crowley off his feet? 

No. It wasn’t just that. It was the sparring session. It was Aziraphale signing himself up to not only save Crowley’s ass, but to take care of him while he was unconscious. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Suppress it. He will just have to live in self-denial until the day he dies. Not that hard. 

“I’m fucked.” That was Crowley’s current take on it. He was fucked. Completely and utterly. 

It was a weird thing. Both painful and comforting. Both a horrible and amazing experience. Aziraphale kicked open the door with supplies, scaring Crowley half to death. Setting off the last thing he wanted at the moment. 

A bolt of lightning. His palms shot it when he got jump-scared by a door. It whizzed through the air, and the sight of it’s target made him sick. 

It was aimed directly at a completely unprotected, unknowing Aziraphale.  
Crowley didn’t have much he could do right now. Color drained from his face as Aziraphale’s words echoed in Crowley’s head. 

‘Your power can be LETHAL, Crowley.’

“AZIRAPHALE! QUICK, DUCK!” 

A gasp escaped Aziraphale as he realized what was happening. Crowley heard the lightning disperse and a loud thud. He looked down at the floor, as his alarm increased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Brace yourself, because we will be entering fluffville pretty soon! 
> 
> (comment some fluffy occurrences you would like to see the two brave as they realize what is arising between them!)
> 
> ~Bella


	6. Tag, You’re It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of Crowley’s accidental bolt of lightning and far from what he thought happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Had to let you know what happened after that cliffhanger in the last chapter.
> 
> ONTO THE CHAPTER!
> 
> ~Bella

Crowley's breath hitched in his throat as he ran the thought of what he just heard over and over. Finally, he looked cautiously over to where Aziraphale had been standing. 

He expected to see a dead body, and was met with something just as unsettling that confirmed a lot of suspicions he had recently. 

Aziraphale was breathing heavily on the ground, his hands instinctively going in front of his face, triggering his powers. The lightning bolt hadn't hit him. It hit the air he was manipulating between his hands. 

The bolt, still in perfect shape, bounced back and forth between his palms, crashing into itself. Crowley was in disbelief. That's what he heard disperse. The crash was the materials that sprawled across the floor next to him. 

”Oh my good lord. Angel. YOU’RE a sub-element that manipulates air. When you turn on your powers, you create an imbalance between the positive and negative particles. The lightning is attracted to it because it is trying to rebalance itself, and that moment when you turned your powers on, it's constantly crashing into itself as it's trying to fix it, but it never will. Manipulate the air near the wall. Now.”

Drawing in a shaky breath, he switched his target towards the wall. The bolt immediately shot towards that specific spot, away from Aziraphale and bounced around as it fought a battle it could never win. Turning off his powers, it hit the wall, and sparks flew. 

”Oh my.” Crowley and Aziraphale both went pale as they realized what they just accomplished together. 

”ANGEL. AZIRAPHALE. DID WE JUST-” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, gazing into his citrine colored eyes. 

”Co-bend to create a new power? I believe so. The only people who are capable of experiencing that are ones that are extremely close in spirit. Are you hiding something that I don't know Crowley?”

’A CRUSH.’  
’I’M FALLING FOR YOU’

”Nope. Why would I hide something? It not like I have a crush. But you wouldn’t think that because-, oh good lord.”

’Well done. Really kept your cool, didn't you?’  
He hated his brain sometimes.

”H-hold on, you like me? Me?” Crowley nodded. He had tied back his red curls with piece of ribbon. It still managed to get into his face. He had just gotten used to his vision being impaired by strands of red. 

”Well, if it is alright with you. I know we have only known each other for a couple of days.” Aziraphale chuckled and gently hugged Crowley, careful of his bruised torso. 

”I like you too, Crowley. In fact, probably a little bit too much.” Crowley scoffed as he hugged his angel. 

”No such thing, Angel.” Aziraphale quirked a brow, and looked up at him through his lightly-colored eyelashes.

”Stalkers?” He always had a point that counteracted whatever Crowley had just tried to prove. Crowley chuckled and ran his hand over his face. 

”Changed my mind. There is such a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azi isn’t dead! Far from it, actually. 
> 
> If any of you have any ideas of where you would like to see this story go, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️
> 
> ~Bella

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know in the comment section whether you would like to see more added on to this!
> 
> (Thank you for all the positive feedback!🙇💕 Judging by comments, there will more than likely be a continuation of this story! Stay tuned!)


End file.
